Crossing Paths
by alwayslivinglife2itsfullest
Summary: Secrets have been kept, lies have been told. But after 15 years the truth is ready to reveale itselve, and Alexis Stroebel is stuck in the middle. Join her, as she seeks the past she misses and finds the past she never knew she had.
1. 15 years ago

This is a story that was already posted on another site, but no one even read it. :)

I personally like this story. Give it a chance it gets better :).

I've already written about 7 chapters, I'll post the first 3 today.

If I don't get any reviews, I just wont add the rest cause theres no point but if someone does like this story, I will begin writing more. :)

Disclaimer: The only thing I are the new characters:)

-ALWAYSLIVINGLIFE2ITSFULLEST

* * *

**15 YEARS AGO**

_"Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate…"_

_-Rob Thompson "Little wonders"_

For all those years since the death of Lilly and James Potter, a secret has been kept a secret that can change the lives of millions. A secret which can no longer be kept silent.

Months before Harry Potter's parents died Lilly and James Potter called in Remus Lupin. Lupin walked into the Potter's lovely home, a place where he shared many fond memories with the family. Before he was able to announce his arrival, he spotted Harry wobbly walking over to him, with his hands outstretched. He chuckled and he picked the boy up. "Lupin, my pal, I see you got the note." He smiled at his old friend, "Well Pongs, I reckon I did, since you sent almost 20 owls, which by the way, one of those bloody creatures tried to bring me here by my hair." James laughed, and directed his friend to the living room "Lilly don't you look lovely today!" "Well, thank you Remus, I'm glad that you could make it." He sat in one of the overstuffed chairs adorning the living room, and placed harry on the floor, whom walked his way toward his parents. "We have news to tell you." Began James, "Good I hope?" "Very good!" answered Lilly. Remus was puzzled of what this good news is, when he heard it, "Were pregnant." The confused look that had adorned his face quickly turned to a face-splitting grin, he quickly hugged both of his friends, and congratulated them. "Wait theirs more, we would like for you to be her godfather." If it were even possible his grin doubled in size, "Of course I would love that! Wait her? It's a girl!" he saw his nod. More hugs were given, and a round of congratulations. "Remus we would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, we just think we should wait too tell everyone else, with the threat of Voldermort, we just think it would be better this way." "Of course no problem." Remus replied, a smile still playing on his lips.

He was there for allot of baby Alexis Lillian's short life with the Potters, he was there when Lilly was craving the most unusual thing, He was there for the delivery, He was there when Harry saw his baby sister for the first time. Alexis was almost a month when it happened. When Voldermort killed, James and Lilly Potter. Remus arrived as soon as he heard, but he was to late, and that fact destroyed him, he was too late to save his friends…his family. His heart wrenched at the sight of his closest friends, dead. He fell on his knees in tears. Then he heard it, crying. He went inside of the Nursery too find Harry, crying his little eyes, crying, but alive. He scooped the little boy in his arms, and held him close till he stopped crying. It wasn't until the arrival of Dumbledore that Alexis was discovered, behind James, she was breathing softly, and irregularly…. Had Voldermort seen the baby girl? Had he attacked her full on? No, James hid her from view choosing his daughters live over his own just like Lilly had done for Harry. Alexis needed Medical care, of the wizard kind. Remus offered to take care of both of the children, and did so well until the full moon arouse, and Remus knew he couldn't care for them. They send Harry to live with his Aunt, a muggle family, but couldn't send Alexis, since she still needed wizard care. She was placed in a clinic, in France that were specialized to take care of babies. She stayed there for almost 6 months before she was ready to go home. The problem was, where was her home? By then, rumors of death eaters, trying to track down 'The boy who lived' were in full force. She was sent to live with a trusted family, the Stroebels. They were to never tell her whom her real parents where. Remus Lupin, visited his godchild many times, and became an important role in her childhood. The Stroebels lived in a rural side of London. Neighbors of the 9-member Weasley family. Discussions began if whether or not Alexis should attend Hogwarts. There was the threat that the secret might be discovered, but then again she belonged in Hogwarts, and the possibility of her becoming friends with Harry were slim. But after Ronald Bilius Weasley, a childhood friend, became best friends with Harry Potter, the sibling's paths were sure to cross. So the family picked up and moved to America. But after 5 years, the time had come, the time to send Alexis to Hogwarts, the time for their paths to finally cross.

* * *

Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW:) 


	2. Hypnotized

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE NEW CHARACTERS :)

This is the second chapter, this whole chapter is in Ron's POV.

I thought it may be cool to introduce the main character in this way. Next chapter will be the custom, first chapter (where you learn everything about her) :)

PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM GREATLY APPRECIATED:) THANK YOU!

-ALWAYSLIVINGLIFE2ITSFULLEST

* * *

**HYPNOTIZED**

_"Tell me I'm only dreaming and I'll believe you  
Can't see how this could be true  
Surrounded by feelings I hardly recognize,  
I look for explanations I'm taken by surprise.  
'Cos it struck me like lightning,  
Like a bolt out of the blue..."  
-Kylie Minogue "Shocked"_

**RON POV**  
Harry is so going to get it if he looks at my sister one more time.

That's it he is going to pay.

What is she doing touching his hand!

Ginny, stop giggling!

Good, Ginny's friends are here to take her away from Harry.

Wait! Don't leave!

Damn they left!

Why aren't George and Fred doing anything?

Who is Fred staring at?

Is he staring at someone from the Slytherin table?

Did he just wink?

Oh no you don't! You tried to distract me with winking Fred!

No ah! I'm keeping my eye on you, both of you._  
_  
"RON!"

"Sorry Hermoine. Kind of spaced out there."

Hermoine just gave me the 'mom' look.

The only thing to do when confronted with the mom look is to quickly avoid eye contact. And that is exactly what I did. It worked, by the time I looked back up, Hermoine was talking to Ginny, interrupting whatever Ginny and Harry were doing, and I would defiantly thank her later.

But why is Harry still staring at her…GRRR!

"Hey Harry"

Harry shook his head, and raised his eyebrows in question.

"How do you think the teams gonna do this year?"

I could tell when Harry changed from thoughts of my sister, which really should not be there, to thoughts of Quidditch.

"We've got one hell of a team this year, well do great!"

"Were gonna kick some Slytherin ass!"

Harry nodded, while smiling.

I just smiled back and turned my attention to my very delicious dinner. I was about ¾ done, with my first serving when the mail arrived.

One single, snowy blue owl swooped down from the high ceiling, gliding over the Gryffindor table, dropping one letter, in the middle of Ginny, Fred, George and I.

The 4 of us stared perplexed at the letter, unsure of what to do with the single letter addressed "Weasley" in blue ink. Suddenly we all scrambled to retrieve the letter; Ginny being the one who succeeded.

Fred, George and I stared at the youngest Weasley, as she slowly ripped opened, the letter, visibly shaking.

She slowly unfolded the letter, Fred and George trying to look over her shoulder. She held her breath as she began to read the unknown letter.

We all held our breaths. A letter like this, during this time, wasn't good. The wizard world was darkening. And we knew the dangers that hid in every corner.

Ginny put the letter down, and murmured "Oh my god."

I finally took a breath. Ginny had a look of pure shock on her face, but the corners of her mouth were already turning into a smile.

She slowly and carefully placed the letter in the middle of the table. Almost as if she wasn't careful, it would break, the 3 of us leaned forward and began to read the letter. By the time we had finished we all had the same look of pure shock on our faces. We were hypnotized.

Hypnotized by one name, but thousands of memories. Hypnotized by the possibility, that she is stepping into our lives, just like she had stepped out. By a single, short letter. Can a letter bring her to Hogwarts, bring her to us? Can we trust the neat cursive, which had so nicely signed her name? This one, single name, had hypnotized us all.

_**ALEXIS STROEBEL**_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW:)


	3. Leaving Home

DISCLAIMER: ONLY OWN THE NEW CHARACTERS!

Alright I would greatly appreciate if yall could give me any suggestions yall have for the story. Like, whom should she end up with? I kind of have an idea of who I want her to end with, but ill leave the choice to yall! So please review, if no one reviews I wont continue with the story. Thank you!

-ALWAYSLIVINGLIFE2ITSFULLEST

* * *

**LEAVING HOME**

_"Sometimes...  
What may be the best thing for you to do  
is the hardest thing for you to do…_

_I gotta say goodbye…"_

_-Jagged Edge "Don't wanna say goodbye"_

You know that feeling when you wake up and, your whole body is aching, but not with pain, but with sleepiness, but you can't go back to sleep. I hate that feeling, and that feeling currently possesses me. I tossed and turned until I couldn't take it anymore, and stumbled out of my bed, I walked, no, more like dragged, into the bathroom, where I glanced at the clock. It really is a sin to wake up at 8 am in the morning. It should be completely illegal, but I guess my body decided to be a rebel, because here I was, awake. I washed my face, and proceeded to drag myself downstairs, into the kitchen.

"You're up early, well at least by your standards."

I turned around to see none other than my, dad, drinking his coffee, and grinning like a complete idiot. And my response to this complete idiot, whom I love very much, was nothing more than a muffled grunt.

I continued to drag myself toward the counter, I was on a mission. I was at arm length from my goal, when my dad intervened.

"No coffee young lady! It is not healthy for a 15 year old to drink coffee."

I dropped my head in defeat, and mumbled a "fine", before sitting in the chair  
next to my dad. My dad just chuckled and handed me a glass of freshly squished  
orange juice. I rewarded his kindness with a lazy smile. He smiled back.

After the death of mom, my dad and I grew even closer. We lapsed into a pointless conversation. What was going to happened later today never entering the conversations. It was almost surreal, almost like we both didn't want today to start, but both knew it already had.

While in the middle of my statement of how it is completely unnatural for a watermelon to be seedless, my dad blurted out "I am going to miss you so much!" and gave me a big hug I hugged him back. I tried to hold back tears; there had been enough of those in the past days.

"Don't forget to write to us, ok?"

"I won't dad."

"Follow your teacher's instruction, and please be good."

"I will dad."

"You know you mean the world to me right?"

"I know dad."

"I love you, Lexi."

"Love you too dad.".

"Do not worry dad, I am going to be fine."

"Yeah I know you are going to be fine, but I can't help worrying. You've never been away from me. And now you're going to go all the way to London, for a whole year!"

"I will be back for the holidays…"

My dad just gave me another hug before telling me to start getting ready, that breakfast will be done by the time I come back down.

I entered my room and headed directly to my bed, I sat down pulling, my knees under my chin. I couldn't believe I was actually going to go to Hogwarts. When I was little, I always dreamed of going to Hogwarts, hell I never thought I wouldn't, that is until 5 years ago, when my parents decided to move me to America. I was furious. My dad got this promotion and we had to move to America, he works for the Ministry of Magic, what good would he do, so far away! Doesn't he know that I will have to leave all of my friends behind, my best friends…I couldn't take it.

If my parents hadn't told me about mom's pregnancy I probably would have done something drastic. Hey, I was a 9-year-old who took matters into her own hands. But they did, and I couldn't believe it! I have always wanted a sibling! Of course it didn't make the move a happy one, nothing could. I was leaving my best friends. My second family, 6 years later and I still couldn't stop thinking about them. The move was probably the hardest thing I had to do.

We arrived at Houston Texas, my new home, I felt completely out of place! I grew up at a rural side of London, with lots of land, and clean air. But Houston was crowded, our backyard was way too small, and we could hear the traffic just a mile away. And our neighbors weren't very nice, creepy even. But I grew to love it, and how there is a Starbucks in every corner, how nothing ever closes, even how my 70 year old neighbors would occasionally blast the new 'hip' song, and would start dancing in their backyard! Not really sure how they were able to pull of 'Drop it like it's hot!' But they did. I sure was going to miss Houston, and of course my dad and sister, Chelsea, But I couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

Because of my little trip back in time, I couldn't help but think of mom. She died 4 years ago. It was hard. Out of my parents I'm closer to m dad, but I think that just made it a bit harder. I didn't know her, I almost never had those little moments. I just never felt that I could tell her anything. And it sucks cause know I regret it. Regret the fact that I never did have a personal conversation with her that I didn't know her like I should have.

With a shake of my heads I let all bad thoughts escape, and headed to the restroom. I walked into the dimly lit restroom, and closed the door behind me. I turned on the lights to see another complexion standing in front of me. I jumped back just to find that I was staring in a mirror. I chuckled to myself, before entering the shower. A good 15 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in one of those huge fluffy towels, and walked over to the now fogged up mirror. I swiped off the fog from the mirror and stared at myself, I look nothing like my parents, I'm adopted. My parents never really kept it a secret. I have black hair to my mid-back, wavy almost messy, And hazel eyes, Both my parents are blonde, My mom had blue eyes, while my dad had brown. Chelsea looks just like mom, but she has dad's eyes.

The fog has retaken the mirror and I have to swipe again to look at myself, I sigh and head back into my room, shivering at sudden breeze. I walked over to my dresser, where my outfit that I had picked out yesterday was. I put on my dark jeans, my red stripped shirt, my shoes, and my mom's necklace. My real mom's necklace, it's beautiful. Its a simple chain that leads about 3 fingers under my collarbone, with a beautiful heart shaped pendant with 4 diamonds on the side. It was also the only thing I had of my real parents, my godfather gave it to me. I reached for my onyx eyeliner. After an application of the eyeliner, a muttering of a hair drying spell, And a quick brush through my hair. I was done.

I wondered out of my room, and ran into my baby sister, in all her 4-year-old, bunny footed pajama glory! Before I could even open my mouth, she was hugging me. I picked her up and gave her a reassuring smile when I saw her teary, blotched cheeks.

"Hey Kiddo!"

"Hey Emma, your leaving today aren't you?"

Her voice was a little shaky. I picked her up, balancing her on my hip, and  
headed downstairs.

"Yeah, but ill be back before you know it! And ill write to you all the time, ok?"

She just nodded. I went to put her down, since we had arrived to the bottom of the stairs, but she started to wiggle. I grinned and re-balanced her on my hip, and  
headed into the kitchen. My grin grew when I saw what my dad had prepared. Chelsea got her scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. My dad had a plate with 2 sunny sides up with toast, and coffee. And I had my personal favorite, blueberry pancakes with tons of syrup, and French toast. I placed Chels down, and she ran to her seat, thanking my dad in the process. I gave my dad a big hug, thanking him. And headed over to my seat. I hungrily began my quest to finish the pancakes.

After a long silence, my dad put down the newspaper he had been reading and looked up at me, he smiled. I returned his smile, with one of my own, completely forgetting that my mouth was stuffed with blueberry pancakes, which caused some of the syrup to run down the side of my mouth, my dad chuckled and returned his gaze to his food. I swiped the syrup off with my napkin, and returned to my food.

"So this is what is going to happen". When I looked up my dad had pushed his finished plate away. " From here your going directly to Diagon Alley, where you'll meet up with Lupin…"

"And he will help me, get everything I need for school, then I will arrive at school go to the headmaster, be assigned in a house and go to the respective common room." I interrupted him. "I know dad."

Remus Lupin, was my godfather. Close friend of my birth parents. But all he's ever told me is that the passed way, they loved me, I have my mothers smile, and my father's hair. He's never told me who they where, who I am, what's my real last name? But when I mention them he gets this sad, distant look on his face, so I change the subject. I've stopped asking questions.

My dad did a good-hearted laugh, "I know you do."

Before I knew it, the kitchen had been cleaned, the suitcase had been packed, and brought downstairs, and I was saying my good-byes. I got to Chels level giving her a HUGE hug.

"I'm going to miss you Kiddo, but ill be back before you know it."

"But, but…" Her bottom lip started to tremble; I hugged her, biting my own lip, trying not to cry.

"I love you Lexi."

"Love you too Chels."

I stood up, and went over to my dad, who enveloped me in a huge bear hug. I pulled back to see him in tears. I felt my own eyes water as I told him that I loved him.

"I love you Lexi, mom would be so proud."

I softly nodded, "I know." With a faint smile, I walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I closed my eyes, preventing any more tears; I turned around and blew a kiss, to the family I was leaving behind. After receiving a weak smile, and a small nod, I turned back to the fireplace. With my destination said, I steeped in, letting the flames engulf me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW WITH **ANY **SUGESTIONS! 


End file.
